The present disclosure relates to a vehicle steering system; particularly to a steer axle with integrated directional control. In a conventional steering system directional control is obtained through steering gears mounted remotely on a vehicle frame. The steering gears control vehicle direction by providing a desired wheel turn angle through a series of mechanical and/or hydraulic linkages on a steer axle. Conventional steering systems may include a steering column mechanically connected to the steering gear; the steering gear may operate a pitman arm connected to a drag link transverse to an axle beam; and the drag link may be connected to a steering arm connected to a first steering knuckle on which a wheel is mounted. Conventional steering systems may also include a tie rod connecting the first steering knuckle with a second steering knuckle. Hydraulic and/or electric actuators may also be included in a conventional steering system.
Conventional steering systems are disadvantaged by their complexity, weight, and Ackerman steering geometry error. The presently disclosed subject matter describes a steering system that simplifies the steer axle control system, reduces system complexity and weight, reduces assembly time, and in at least one embodiment, eliminates Ackerman steering geometry error. The presently disclosed subject matter also provides a platform for integrating autonomous vehicle driving controls.